Yuna
|} Yuna là nhân vật nữ chính của Final Fantasy X và Final Fantasy X-2. Cô là con gái của High Summoner Braska và một người phụ nữ Al Bhed không biết tên, đã mất khi Sin tấn công con tàu của bà. Người phụ nữ Al Bhed là em gái của Cid, ông là cha của Rikku và Brother, những người anh chị em họ của Yuna. Giống như cha, cô là một summoner mạnh mẽ, cô thực hiện một chuyến hành trình trong Final Fantasy X để tiêu diệt Sin, trên đường đi cô đã gặp Tidus, anh dạy cô rằng cuộc sống còn đáng quý hơn sự hi sinh . Trong Final Fantasy X-2 cô lại thực hiện một hành trình khác: khám phá bí ẩn đằng sau một viên sphere có hình ảnh một người đàn ông giống với tình yêu đã mất của cô. Ngoại hình Lần xuất hiện đầu tiên trong Final Fantasy X, Yuna mặc một bộ đồ giống với những người Yevonites; trong bộ váy xanh có trang trí dải hoa trắng, đôi bốt đen, a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest. A yellow patterned with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to sinch the cords. Two separate, , sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. Through both X and X-2 she keeps a small, blue-beaded earring that hangs from her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead, and a silver pendant around her neck. She has a heart-shaped face with very small features. A unique trait of Yuna is her heterochromia; her left eye is a normal blue, while the right is that of a green similar to the Al Bhed race, though without the characteristic spiral. X-2, Dresspheres and default appearance Yuna's brunette hair was originally straightened and shoulder-length in Final Fantasy X, however she changed her style in Final Fantasy X-2, cropping it slightly shorter, with a braid that stretches down to the ankles. Final Fantasy X-2 gave YRP a separate appearance for each of the 13 dresspheres used in combat, with details that distinguish each character in each dressphere from each other, for a total of 39 different looks. A default appearance was chosen for each of YRP from these dressphere looks to be their appearance in the field. Yuna's is the Gunner Dressphere. Her freedom from the Yevonite traditions are apparent in her new outfit, as she exposes more skin. She dons a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes across the chest and a pink hoodie in the back. She also possesses a large pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-length half-dress-like sash. Wearing the Gunner dressphere in combat, she wields her signature Tiny Bee pistols. In other dresspheres, she is seen wielding her original summoning Staffs, the Nirvana, Tidus' Brotherhood and Caladbolg swords, a blue variant of Rikku's dagger blades, and Auron's Blurry Moon katana. Her deck theme for the Lady Luck dressphere is spades and her Mascot dressphere is a Moogle. Story ''Final Fantasy X .]] Yuna sinh ra ở Bevelle là con gái của Braska, một Summoner của đạo Yevon cùng với đồng đội là Auron và Jecht hi sinh mạng sống của mình để đánh bại Sin 10 năm trước mang lại hòa bình cho Spira còn mẹ cô thì đã qua đời không lâu sau khi cô được sinh ra trong 1 cuộc tấn công của Sin.Mẹ của Yuna là 1 người Al Bhed nên Yuna mang trong mình 2 dòng máu và nếu các bạn để ý sẽ thấy mắt Yuna có 2 màu,màu xanh lá cây tượng trưng cho người Al Bhed còn màu xanh nước biển là dòng máu của Braska. Khi cô lên bảy thì cha cô quyết định trở thành một Summoner để tiêu diệt Sin và mang lại hòa bình cho Spira làm cho mọi người không còn phải chịu nỗi đau đớn mất đi những người yêu thương cùng với Auron, một tăng binh bị đày và Jecht một người đàn ông bí ẩn xuất hiện bất ngờ ở Spira đến từ một thành phố mà không còn tồn tại nữa. Braska bắt đầu chuyến hành trình của ông đi đến các ngôi đền trên khắp Spira với mục đích cuối cùng là nhận được Final Aeon để tiêu diệt Sin. Ông đã nhờ Auron mang Yuna đến Besaid, một hòn đảo yên bình ông muốn cô có 1 tuổi thơ hạnh phúc trên hòn đảo ấy. Tuy nhiên khi kết thúc chuyến đi của mình Braska và Jecht đã hi sinh mạng sống của họ để tiêu diệt Sin còn Auron thì bị Yunalessca đánh trọng thương vì muốn tiêu diệt Yunalessca để trả thù cho 2 người bạn đã hi sinh của mình.Trước khi chết ông đã ráng tới được ngọn núi Mt. Gagazet là 1 vùng nằm gần Belleve và ông đã gặp 1 Ronso tên là Kimahri và giao nhiệm vụ bảo vệ Yuna lại cho anh ta. Kimahri đã đến Belleve gặp Yuna và đưa cô đến Besaid như nguyện vọng của Braska giao cho Auron. Sau đó Kimahri có ý định rời khỏi Besaid để quay về Gagazet nhưng Yuna đã cầu xin Kimahri ở lại và anh ta đã đồng ý.Ở đây cô gặp Lulu và Wakka cô coi cả hai như chị và anh mình và khi lớn cô quyết định trở thành một Summoner như cha cô dù cho Wakka và Lulu đã ngăn cản Là 1 summoner(người triệu hồi) ở tuổi 17 cô có khả năng triệu hồi những sinh vật có sức mạnh siêu nhiên gọi là Aeons nhiệm vụ của cô là tiêu diệt sin và mang lại hòa bình cho spira để làm được điều đó Yuna cùng với các guardian của mình trải qua 1 cuộc hành hương khắp spira để tìm cách tiêu diệt sin khi rời khỏi ngôi đền đầu tiên và chính thức trở thành 1 summoner cô đã gặp tidus con trai của Jecht và nhờ có việc đã gặp Jecht trong quá khứ mà cô là người duy nhất ngay từ lúc bắt đầu đã tin rằng anh ta thực sự đến từ Zanarkand 1 thành phố không còn tồn tại nữa.Hành hương khắp spira và gặp rất nhiều chuyện : ở kilka cô đã nhận được Aeon Irif,ở Luca vì nghe đc tin đồn là Auron guardian của cha cô xuất hiện cô đã đi tìm trước khi trận Blizt của tidus và wakka diễn ra nhưng cô đã bị những người Al Bhed bắt cóc và ra điều kiện là đổi Besaid Aurochs phải thua đội Al Bhed tuy nhiên cô đã được Tidus, Kimahri, and Lulu giải cứu và đội Besaid đã chiến thắng sau đó 1 cuộc tấn công của quái vật diễn ra ở sân vận động và cô đã chạm mặt Auron và được Auron giúp đỡ và gia nhập trong cuộc hành trình của mình.Khi đang trên đường đến đền Djose cô đã gặp nơi diễn ra chiến dịch Mi'ihen để đối đầu lại sin và đây cũng là nơi cô chạm mặt trực tiếp với Maester Seymour Guado chiến dịch thất bại nhiều người hi sinh Yuna đã làm 1 nghi thức để cầu siêu cho những linh hồn bị chết về với Farplane. Tiếp tục cuộc hành hương tới Djose cô gặp được summoner Issaru và nhận được Aeon Ixion.Trên đường tới MoonFlow cô lại bị người Al Bhed bắt cóc lần nữa nhưng được Tidus,Wakka giải cứu và ở đây cô đã gặp Rikku 1 người chị em họ của cô và đã gia nhập nhóm guardians để bảo vệ cô.Ở Guadosalam cô được Seymour cầu hôn và Yuna đã đến Farplane trước khi đưa ra quyết định của mình là có lấy Seymour hay không và khi quay lại cô nhận ra là Seymour đã rời khỏi guado đi đến Macanila.Băng qua Thunder plain để đến Macanila cô đã phát hiện được 1 viên sphere của cha Seymour và biết được Seymour đã giết cha mình để trở thành Maester và cô đã quyết định lấy cuộc hôn nhân của mình ra để bắt Seymour phải nói ra sự thật đó với người dân Spira nhưng kết quả ngược lại sự mong đợi các guardians của cố đã can thiệp và giết Seymour sau đó cô bị những người Guado đuổi theo vì đã giết người đứng đầu của họ.Yuna và cả nhóm trốn chạy và bị gặp nạn rơi xuống hố băng và được cứu bởi Sin (do Ject điều khiển) cả nhóm được dẫn tới Bikanel Island và được Rikku đãn tới nhà của những người Al Bhed tuy nhiên Home đang bị Guado tấn công và các guardians của cô đang cố gắng bỏ chạy khỏi home và xác định vị trí của cô bằng 1 con tàu bay của người Al Bhed .Về Yuna cô đã bị những người Guado bắt và ép phải kết hôn với Seymour vốn đã trở thành 1 linh hồn không thể siêu thoát và cô quyết định dùng cuộc hôn nhân này làm cơ hội để đưa Seymour về Farplane.Khi các guardian tìm đến lúc lễ cưới đang tiến hành họ cố gắng giải cứu cô nhưng không thành công và bị bắt.Seymour ra lệnh giết họ cô đã quyết định hoàn thành buổi lễ kết hôn để giải cứu nhưng Seymour không giữ lời cô liền mang mạng sống của mình ra để buộc Semour phải thả họ.Khi các guardian được thả cô đã nhảy từ trên cao xuống dưới sự giúp sức của Aeon valefor cô đã thoát khỏi Seymour và đến được Belleve nơi cô nhận được Aeons Bahamun tuy nhiên họ lại bị bắt lần nữa và cô cố gắng giải thích mọi chuyện nhưng hội đồng Maester đã không nghe cô. Niềm tin của cô đối với Yevon sụp đổ và Yuna và các bạn trở thành kẻ bị truy đuổi.Yuna đến hồ Macanila và đắm mình trong dòng nước và chìm trong những suy nghĩ tại nơi này tidus đã biết rõ sự thật về Final Aeon và quyết định khuyên Yuna nghừng cuộc hành hương của mình và Yuna cũng thú nhận tình cảm của mình với tidus và muốn ở bên anh nhưng cô đã quyết định tiếp tục cuộc hành hương của mình để giải cứu spira và 1 khung cảnh lãng mạng của 2 người diễn ra. Sau đó tidus quyết định tiếp tục cuộc hành trình với Yuna dù cho bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa.Băng qua thảo nguyên Calm land đến Gagazet và Yuna đã thuyết phục được người Ronso họ đã giúp đỡ ngăn cản những người truy đuổi cô rộng lớn đến dốc của ngọn núi Gagazet Yuna phát hiện ra viên ngọc của Braska để lại trong đó ông cho cô biết được cái gì sẽ xảy ra trên con đường cô chọn và cho cô biết dù là nhiệm vụ hay vì bản thân nhưng ông luôn tự hào về cô.Yuna và các guardians cuối cùng cũng đến được cái đích của cuộc hành trình đó là Zanarkand nhưng đây là 1 Zanarkand đổ nát và bị lãng quên chứ không xin đẹp náo nhiệt như những gì tidus đã kể cho cô nghe.Cô đã gặp Yunalessca summoner đầu tiên đã đánh bại Sin và biết được cái giá phải trả để tiêu diệt Sin là phải hi sinh 1 trong các guardians của mình để trở thành Final Aeons vì Final Aeons trước đã không còn do đã trở thành Sin trận chiến giữa Yuna và Yunalessca diễn ra về phần thắng thuộc về Yuna.Sau đó cô đã lên đường trở về Belleve để tìm Maester Mika nhằm tìm hiểu sự thật đằng sau Sin và tìm cách chấm dứt vòng tròn bất tận sự hồi sinh của Sin.Nhờ sự giúp đỡ của toàn bộ người dân Spira và những người Al Bhed cô đã đánh bại Sin và vào được bên trong nó để tìm gặp Yuvenon 1 summoner chưa siêu thoát và là kẻ đứng đằng sau toàn bộ mọi chuyện đồng thời cô cũng đã gặp Jecht cha của Tidus và dưới sự giúp đỡ của ông Yuna và những người bạn đã đánh bại Yu venon mang lại hòa bình vĩnh cữu cho spira.Tưởng chừng mọi chuyện kết thúc thì cô biết rằng Tidus sẽ biến mất vì vốn anh cũng chỉ là 1 linh hồn 1 giấc mơ do Fayth tạo ra và sống bên trong Sin dù không muốn nhưng cô vẫn phải chấp nhận để tidus ra đi.Với nỗi buồn là sự ra đi của tidus nhưng cô vẫn mạnh mẽ trong việc xây dựng lại 1 spira không còn Sin. Hành trình săn tìm Sphere và mối tình 1000 năm trước ở ''Final Fantasy X-2 Câu chuyên diễn ra ở thời điểm 2 năm sau khi cuộc chiến với Sin kết thúc Yuna bước sang tuổi 19 cô cùng với Rikku(guardian cũ) và Paine 1 cô nàng bí ẩn tham gia nhóm Gullwing để săn tìm những viên sphere.Do cô đc Rikku cho xem 1 viên sphere trong ấy ghi lại cảnh 1 anh chàng khá giống tidus mà Khimahry tìm thấy.Với hi vọng tìm lại được người mình yêu Yuna săn tìm những viên sphere mong để tìm ra manh mối.Nhưng trải qua nhiều nhiệm vụ săn tìm sphere cô khám phá ra 1 sự thật là người mình đang tìm kiếm không phải là Tidus mà là Shuyin 1 linh hồn chưa siêu thoát với âm mưu dùng Venagun(1 vũ khí trông như 1 con ong mạnh hơn cả Sin đã bị niêm phong do mức độ nguy hiểm của nó ) để hủy diệt spira để trả thù những người đã ngăn cản tình yêu của Shuyin và Lence 1 summoner như Yuna và cũng là 1 linh hồn chưa siêu thoát.Sau khi giải quyết xong mọi việc với sự siêu thoát của Lence và Shuyin Yuna đã được gặp lại tidus ở bãi biển besaid nơi mà lần đầu tiên anh ta xuất hiện với lí do rất là củ chuối nếu như Yuna nghĩ về Tidus thì anh ta sẽ luôn tồn tại và không biến mất (Đây có lẽ là 1 kết thúc có hậu cho FFX nhưng theo như mình nghĩ có lẽ nó mang tính Fan service hơn vì sự gặp lại của 2 người bọn chẳng liên quan gì tới FFX-2 và lí do của nó nghe rất là nhạt) ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission Đây là 1 phần mở rộng của FFX-2 thời điểm là 3 tháng sau khi kết thúc FFX-2 nhóm GullWing không còn nữa mỗi người có 1 con đường đi riêng cho bọn họ Yuna sống 1 cuộc sống yên bình với tidus còn Rikku thì theo đuổi các nhiệm vụ Paine thì đi khắp nơi trên Spira.Tuy nhiên khi mỗi người nhận được 1 bức thư bí ẩn gọi họ tập hợp lại để khám phá về ngọn tháp Yadonoki Tower trong cuộc khám phá tới định ngọn tháp nhóm YRP đã kể cho nhau nghe về cuộc sống mỗi người trong thời gian qua và Paine đã thú nhận cô chính là người đã gửi những bức thư với mục đích không muốn mất đi tình bạn mà họ có trước đó 3 tháng và cô không muốn phải cô đơn.Khi tới đỉnh tháp họ chỉ thấy 1 cỗ máy bị vỡ nát và họ nhận ra rằng bọn họ cũng như cỗ máy kia không còn chung 1 nhóm như xưa mà là những người với cuộc sống cá nhân riêng.Nhưng cuối cùng nhớ lại lời thề lúc trước khi họ gặp nhau cả 3 đã trở lại như những người bạn lúc trước cỗ máy kia cũng hoạt động trở lại và cuộc phiêu lưu của họ sẽ còn tiếp tục... Là phần game chơi chán nhất của FFX nhưng mục đích của phần này có lẽ là lời chia tay của 1 số nhân vật lớn trong tập đoàn Square Enix vì khi dự án FFX kết thúc cũng là lúc Nobuo Uematsu và Hironubu Sakurachi tách ra hoạt động riêng chỉ còn lại Tetsyua Nomura (Vì theo mình FF thành công phần lớn là nhờ 3 người này cũng tượng trưng cho bộ ba YRP) có lẽ tuy đây là 1 phần không hay nhưng đầy ý nghĩa đối với những người thực sự yêu dòng game FF nếu họ nhận ra được những gì mà nhà sản xuất muốn gửi gắm trong câu chuyện của bộ ba YRP Đánh giá ngoại hình , by Yoshitaka Amano.]] Yuna là nhân vật nữ chính được cho là đẹp nhất trong dòng game FF(dĩ nhiên là trong FFX theo ý kiến của mình) cô mang 1 vẻ đẹp cổ điển truyền thống người phụ nữ Nhật Bản và mang 1 ít phong cách châu âu (có lẽ do có 1 mắt mang màu xanh giống của người châu âu) nhưng lại có 1 chiều cao khiêm tốn của người châu Á.Yuna được thiết kế bởi nhà thiết kế nhân vật Tetsuya Nomura. Căn cứ để thiết kế tổng thể của Yuna là của chiếc kimono Okinawa, nhưng Nomura cũng đã đề cập rằng khi ông muốn nhân vật thực hiện một điệu nhảy được gọi là "gửi".Vì lý do này, các loại hình cụ thể của kimono ông đã chọn cho cô là một furisode, một kimono mang tay áo dài.Nomura Đã giải thích rằng ông trang trí trang phục Yuna và vòng cổ với hình ảnh của hoa dâm bụt cũng được gọi là "Yuna", và rằng tên của cô mang ý nghĩa của "đêm"(hoặc mặt trăng) (夕 な) trong tiếng Okinawa, thiết lập một sự tương phản giữa cô và nhân vật nam chính của Final Fantasy X, Tidus, có tên tiếng Nhật (ティーダ) dịch thành "mặt trời" (太阳) ở Okinawa. Tương phản này cũng được đại diện trong trò chơi của các mục được đặt tên theo mặt trời và mặt trăng rằng trao quyền cho Tidus và Yuna của vũ khí mạnh nhất. Nomura đã giải thích rằng trong khi tất cả những chi tiết tinh tế có thể là không cần thiết, ông muốn thiết kế của mình có ý nghĩa đằng sau chúng. Với vẻ đẹp người phụ nữ dịu dàng với chiếc váy màu xanh có các nếp gấp với các hoa văn là những bông hoa,đôi giày ống màu đen,quanh cổ cô là 1 chiếc vòng bạc,1 chiếc áo ngực màu đen quấn quanh ngực cô bên dưới chiếc áo màu trắng và quấn quanh hông là 1 chiếc đai màu vàng sau lưng buộc nơ trông có vẻ như phần trên mang phong cách 1 bộ kimono của nhật và xuyên suốt từ FFX đến FFX-2 Yuna vẫn mang chuỗi hạt màu xanh bên tai phải của mình đc che khuất bởi mái tóc. Lần xuất hiện thứ 2 là ở ''Final Fantasy X-2 là phần 2 của game Final Fantasy X trong phần này nhân vật nữ chính vẫn là Yuna và có lẽ nhà sản xuất không muốn có 1 kết thúc buồn như Final Fantasy VII hay 1 kết thúc tranh cãi không có hồi kết như Final Fantasy VIII nên họ đã làm thêm phần này.Ở Final FantasyX-2 Yuna xuất hiện trong vai trò là 1 Sphere Hunter sự thay đổi khá lớn về vẻ ngoài của cô có lẽ là điều làm cho người chơi khá thất vọng.Theo mình thì đây ở phần này cô không còn xinh đẹp như trong Final Fantasy X (cũng có thể do cảm nhận mỗi người khác nhau) với 1 kiểu tóc trông có vẻ không còn nữ tính và chiếc quần ngắn thêm nữa ăn mặc khá là hở hang nên vẻ đẹp nữ tính truyền thống đã biến mất thay vào là 1 tính cách mạnh bạo cùng với 2 khẩu súng lục trong tay Yuna trong trận chiến Là một White Mage và Summoner, Yuna có nhiệm vụ chữa trị cô sử dụng nhiều gậy phép thuật khác nhau và được bảo vệ bởi chiếc nhẫn đeo ở tay trái.Tuy sức mạnh tấn công và phòng thủ yêu nhưng khả năng phép thuật, chống lại phép thuật,tránh né và tốc độ của cô là cao nhất trong game. Yuna có Overdrive là Grand Summon - triệu hồi Aeon trong tình trạng Full Overdrive và khả năng này giúp ích cho người chơi rất lớn khi các chỉ số nhân vật còn yếu. Trong Final Fantasy X-2, trước và trong trận đấu, Yuna có thể thay đổi Job của cô bằng cách thay đổi dresspheres. Cô có thể sử dụng tất cả các loại Dressphere thông thường. Special Dressphere của Yuna là Floral Fallal. Mascot Dressphere của cô là Moogle. Gậy phép của Yuna Xem tại đây: Cây thông lỗ của Yuna Nhẫn của Yuna Xem tại đây: Nhẫn của Yuna Dresspheres Yuna's Sphere Grid Yuna's Sphere Grid area runs near Rikku's and Tidus', and her Sphere Grid color is white. The unique abilities that are in Yuna's default position on the sphere grid include the following: Blitzball Stats Stats |width="25%"| |} Sphere Break Etymology Yuna's name is the word for "Moon". It has also been said to mean "Bringer of peace". Yuna is also the Japanese name of the , the flower on her obi and her skirt. In Final Fantasy X-2, her special dressphere Floral Fallal represents a hibiscus as well. Since Yuna's name means "moon", there is an obvious contrast between her and Tidus's name, which means "sun" in the same language. The contrast is also shown in-game as the Sun and Moon Sigil and Crest are items that upgrade Tidus and Yuna's most powerful weapons: Caladbolg and Nirvana. Bản Nhạc Chủ Đề Mặc dù những bài hát trên thực tế khác nhau giữa Final Fantasy X và Final Fantasy X-2, nhưng cả hai bài trên đều được gọi đơn giản là "Yuna's Theme". Bản theme của cô trong Final Fantasy X là một biến thể của bài "Suteki Da Ne", một bản theme lãng mạng giữa cô và Tidus, trong khi đó ở Final Fantasy X-2 bản theme của cô là 1 bản nhạc pop với giai điệu khá mạnh mẽ và sôi động. Những Lần Xuất Hiện Trong Game Khác ''Kingdom Hearts II Cùng với Rikku và Paine với những trang phục của Final Fantasy X-2 nhóm GullWing trở nên nhỏ xíu và có thêm đôi cánh trên đuôi tóc trong Kingdomheart II với vai trò là những gián điệp của Maleficent cài vào để thăm dò sora nhưng sau khi được Donal đề cập và được sự trân trọng của Leon Nhóm Gullwing đã đồng ý trở thành đồng minh của họ và giúp Leon bảo vệ Hollow Bastion.Sau này họ đã nói dối với Sora,Donal,Goofy nhưng vẫn nói sự thật về trận chiến với tổ chức Organization XIII và tặng cho Sora chiếc Keyblade Gullwings.. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Ở game này Yuna xuất hiện như 1 nhân vật có thể sử dụng trong 1 phiên bản đặc biệt của game bên cạnh Auron và Tidus ngoài ra còn có Rikku và Paine ở FFX-2. Gallery File:Yunaffx2wall.jpg|Yuna ''(Final Fantasy X). File:Yunasending.jpg|Promotional artwork of Yuna Final Fantasy X). File:YunaGunner.jpeg|Yuna's character model (Final Fantasy X-2). File:LenneYuna.jpg|Promotional artwork of Lenne and Yuna. File:FFX-TidusYuna artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork by Tetsuya Nomura (Final Fantasy X). File:ffx-2Yuna.jpg|Promotional artwork by Tetsuya Nomura (Final Fantasy X-2). File:titreYuna.jpg|Yuna's YuRiPa screenshot. Image:Amanoyuna.jpg|Concept artwork of Yuna by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Yuna2.jpg|Concept artwork of Yuna by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Tidus and Yuna.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Morning.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:FFX-Yuna sendingConcept.jpg|Concept art of Yuna's sending. File:Yuna in dream zanarkand.jpg|Yuna before final battle (Final Fantasy X). File:Yuna in celsius.jpg|Yuna in Celsius (Final Fantasy X-2). File:Yuna in engine room.jpg|Yuna in Celsius (Final Fantasy X-2). Ngoài Lề *Trong cuộc hành trình của mình Yuna thường được Belgemine một summoner chưa siêu thoát huấn luyện và giúp đỡ. *Yuna và Tidus đã đoạt vị trí cao nhất trong cuộc bình chọn cặp đẹp đôi nhất của năm trên tạp chí Game Informer trong tháng 2 năm 2009. *Yuna xuất hiện trong vai trò nhân vật chính đầu tiên trong loạt phim 3D do fanmade là Dead Fantasy, là nhân vật xuất hiện đầu tiên. Cô chiến đấu bên cạnh Rikku, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, và Cloud chống lại các nhân vật từ game Dead or Alive. Bạn đầu cô xuất hiện với bộ trang phục Gunner Dressphere trong Dead Fantasy I và Dead Fantasy II, sau này cô chuyển trang phục về bộ Summoner truyền thống trong Dead Fantasy IV trước khi quay lại với bộ Gunner Dressphere. It should be noted that she does not have her long ponytail and her sash while she is a Gunner. Her main opponent is Kasumi. As of Dead Fantasy V, she is currently with Cloud, as he is apparently looking for Tifa. **Yuna cũng xuất hiện trong video âm nhạc Dead Fantasy - Gee dưới bộ Songstress Dressphere. *Yuna đã được dự tính sẽ xuất hiện như một nhân vật chơi được trong Dissidia Final Fantasy là người đại diện của Final Fantasy X nếu Seymour Guado được chọn là đối thủ. Tuy nhiên, Tidus và Jecht đã được chọn thay vào. *Mô hình nhân vật của Yuna được sử dụng trong sự phát triển của Final Fantasy XIII trước khi các nhân vật được hoàn tất. *During the opening chase sequence where Paine and Rikku chase after the impostor "Yuna" the real Yuna can be seen in her Moogle Dressphere hiding amongst the crates in Dock 2. Talking to her is necessary for 100% completion. *As demonstrated by her ability to play Blitzball, Yuna can hold her breath for at least 5 minutes. *Trong Final Fantasy X ở phiên bản tiếng Anh trước khi tidus biến mất Yuna đã lời thú nhận tình cảm của mình đối với anh ta, còn trong phiên bản tiếng Nhật chỉ là một lời cám ơn điều này làm cho Yuna cảm thấy cần ở bên cạnh Tidus hơn nhiều ở phiên bản Final Fantasy X-2. *It is implied that Yuna's Special Dressphere is modeled off of the flower she wore on her summoner's clothing in Final Fantasy X. *Floral Fallal's attack, Great Whirl, draws upon elements from the Magus Sister's overdrive, Delta Attack, such as the prismatic crystal seen before the attack is performed. Liên kết ngoài * Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Gunner Thể_loại:White Mage Thể_loại:Summoner Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính